


Jed and Octavius's Adventure

by WolfMeister



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, JEDTAVIUS, M/M, Theres a raccoon, dexters devious, jed and octavius go for a car ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jed and Octavius go for a joyride in their car. Dexter takes them outside. They meet a raccoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jed and Octavius's Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a library project.

The exhibits stretched as the moon finally rose. Octavius sheaths his sword, which he had been holding upright all day. He orders his troops to continue training, while he throws a rope over the edge of his diorama, sliding down.

Meanwhile, in the Old West Diorama, Ol' Jedediah immediately goes toward the edge and throws his own rope over, climbing down to meet his partner, Octavius.

"Good night, Jedediah," Octavius greets his best friend.

"Howdy, partner!" Jed responds. Larry walks in to the Hall of Miniatures and places an RC car by the two plastic men. "Hey Gigantor!"

"Hey guys," Larry says. "Actually get back to your dioramas tonight."

"Of course, my liege!" Octavius states, placing his fist over his heart.

"Ain't makin' no promises, Gigantor." Larry sighs and leaves the room, going to check on the other exhibits. "C'mon partner!" Jedediah climbs into the RC car, Octavius following close behind.

"Where to tonight?" Octavius wonders, removing his helmet and placing it on the backseat. "Or perhaps just a ride through the museum?" Jed whips his hat off, placing it in the back with Octavius' helmet, and starts up the car.

"I don't know!" Jed shouts, quickly accelerating the car. "YEEHAW!!" Octavius laughs as they speed around a corner into the lobby of the museum. They swerve in-between the legs of exhibits and people alike, almost getting stepped on by Rexy.

"Watch out!" Octavius yells as Dexter leaps in front of the speeding car. Jedediah slams on the brakes, throwing the two miniatures forward in their seats. Dexter peers into the RC car and smiles at the two. "Sorry!" Octavius apologizes, sticking his head out through the window. The grinning capuchin picks up the car with the tiny men inside and runs out of the lobby.

"Hey! Put us down!" Jedediah orders, being completely ignored by the monkey. Dexter comes to the end of a hallway, placing the car on a windowsill and opening the window. Picking up the car once more, Dexter gently places it on the snow outside. "Hey! What d'ya think you're doing?!" The window closes and Jedediah and Octavius are faced with a predicament.

"That darn monkey! What in tarnation was he thinking, putting us in a pickle like this?" Jed complains, starting up the car.

"I believe we should find a way to get back inside," Octavius states. "Though luckily, the night is young, we have plenty of time." They drive in reverse for a bit, far enough away from the building to turn around. Jed turns and drives in the direction he thinks the entrance to the building is in.

~

"We need to contact Gigantor. We can't find the entrance anywhere," Jed mutters, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. Octavius places a hand on Jedediah's tense arm. They've been driving for roughly an hour.

"Relax, my liege. We will a find a way back or Larry will find us before dawn," the Roman general soothes. Jed glances at Octavius. "We will get out of this predicament!" Jedediah looks forward.

"What about this one, kemosabe?" Octavius focuses on a dark mass outside of the car, directly ahead. "What in tarnation is it?" He slows the car down to a stop. The dark mass moves closer to the car.

"Oh great Jupiter," Octavius whispers, barely audible to the cowboy sitting next to him.

As the dark mass comes closer, it becomes obvious that it is an animal. A raccoon. Giant to the miniature men who are frozen in fear. The raccoon sniffs the car, causing great blasts of air to hit the men.

"Don't move," Octavius mutters from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, we'll be fine," Jed whispers back, tracking the raccoon as it sticks its head by his car door. The head disappears from the window and Jedediah lets out a sigh of relief.

A claw rips the car door off and throws it into the snow. Jedediah lets loose a yelp of surprise and scrambles toward Octavius. Both quickly grab each other's hats and put them on.

"This ain't my hat!" Jedediah shouts as Octavius drag them both out the car.

"Run, Jedediah!" They scramble to their feet and make a run for it. Octavius' helmet slips over the cowboy's eyes, causing him to trip and fall. Octavius notices and dashes back to him. "Jedediah!"

"I can't see with this darn thing on!" Jed removes the helmet and takes his hat that Octavius has held out to him. The tiny Roman looks up, the raccoon now heading toward them. He quickly puts his helmet on and holds his hand out to Jed.

"Hold my hand!" Octavius orders.

"Why?!"

"The beast is almost upon us!" Jed takes Octavius's hand and hoists himself up. He puts on his hat and they continue to run.

"I see the entrance!" Jedediah yells, pointing slightly to his left. They change course and head toward the museum entrance. 

By some miracle, the plastic figures make it to the steps leading to the museum. Octavius makes it up the first step and leans down to help Jed up the rest of the way, but the raccoon reaches the step. The mini cowboy grabs for Octavius's hand, but is pulled away. Octavius closes his hand on nothing but air. The general watches as his friend is brought toward the massive raccoon's mouth.

"Get outta here, partner!" Jedediah yells, turning to look at Octavius.

"No! I will not leave you!" Octavius leaps at the raccoon, pulling out his sword. "You will not eat my best friend!" He lands on the muzzle of the animal, slashing downward and creating a decent sized gash. The raccoon, drops Jedediah in the snow and swats Octavius far from the museum steps. The raccoon dashes away across the street.

Jedediah stumbles to his feet, slightly disoriented from his fall. Once he gets his bearings however, he realizes that Octavius is nowhere to be found.

"Octavius!" Jed shouts, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Octy! Where are ya?!"

Meanwhile, a few feet away, Octavius gets up, groaning from the pain running through his body. He looks straight ahead and sees light coming from the museum, it seems so far away. Faintly, he hears Jedediah's voice shouting out his name.

"Jedediah!" Octavius responds, yelling as loud as he can. "Jedediah! I'm alright!" He begins to run toward the sound of Jedediah's voice. "I'm coming!"

The door to the museum swings wide open as the visitors begin to leave for closing time. Jedediah doesn't notice, but Octavius does. He shouts for the cowboy to move out of the way, but Jed doesn't hear him.

A foot lands millimeters from Jedediah. He jumps and dashes out of the way, hiding in the shadows right by the museum walls, hoping that Octavius won't be trampled.

Octavius stays out of the path of the oncoming visitors, dodging his way around their feet if they come too close, still heading toward the museum entrance, and Jedediah. 

Just when they think that no one else is coming out of the museum, one last person does. It's Larry. He calls out for them.

"Octavius? Jed? Are you two out here?"

"Right here, Gigantor!" Jedediah exclaims, moving to the front of the steps, climbing onto the first one. Larry walks down the steps and stoops down to see the mini cowboy better. He holds out his hand and Jed walks onto it.

"Where's Octavius?" Larry questions, concerned that he got trampled by the exiting visitors.

"Octavius!" Jedediah yells, causing Larry to jump in surprise.

"Over here, Jedediah, Larry!" Octavius shouts back, removing his cape and waving it in the air. Larry turns on his flashlight and shines it in the direction of the voice. The light catches on the red cape and Larry makes his way over, placing Jed in his breast pocket. The night guard leans down and scoops up the tiny Roman general, placing him in the same pocket as Jed.

"Do you mind telling me how you got outside and what happened?" Larry asks.

"Dexter took the car and put it and us outside," Octavius explains. Him and Jedediah share a look and silently agree not to tell him about the raccoon.

"I'll talk with him later. But where's the car?"

"Ain't nothing we could have done about it, Gigantor! Lost control of it! We had to leave it behind!" Jedediah says, telling only part of the truth. Larry takes them back into the museum and puts them down on the reception desk.

"I'll get you a new car, don't worry," Larry promises before heading off to find Dexter.


End file.
